Conventionally, imaging element mounting substrates having insulating substrates made of an insulating layer are known. In addition, an imaging device is also known that such imaging element mounting substrates may include imaging elements mounted thereon (see JP 2009-302102 A).
According to the technique disclosed in JP 2009-302102 A, as the demand for multi-functionality of imaging element mounting substrates has increased in recent years, semiconductor elements and other electronic components other than imaging elements, such as sensors, are mounted on imaging element mounting substrates. As a result, as compared to configurations where only imaging elements are mounted on imaging element mounting substrates, the regions used for mounting components other than imaging elements have increased in size, and there is a tendency for imaging element mounting regions to be provided in off-center locations of the imaging element mounting substrate. Further, in the case of such imaging devices, a fixed region for securing a lens housing around the imaging elements may be provided.